Two Different People
by AnGeLiX3
Summary: They were from 2 different realms, had 2 different lives, but had one similarity. They had to kill each other. Will they succeed?
1. First Sight

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating anything for so freakishly long, if you read my profile you would know that I had some things to do, but they're done now, so I can finally update again! This time, I decided to do a different kind of story, its different from my usual style, but well, it was fun writing this, but I feel like it sucked majorly. I sat in front of my computer for about 3 hours typing this out because I couldn't seem to make it link. I had thought out this story during my Design & Technology class in school because I was soo bored by the teacher! Anyway, this story was inspired by a book that I was reading, 'Hush, hush". It currently has 3 books in the series, Hush hush, Crescendo and Silence. It's about fallen angels, that kind of thing. I was going to do my homework, but I decided to put it aside and do this instead! Well, I'm so sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm really tired right now; I had school all day, so I haven't looked through the story again, but please enjoy! *Sorry about the long author's notes. 

***DISCLAIMER* As always, although I keep wishing for Maid-Sama to be mine, it never will, BUT the idea for this story is mine. **

Title: First Sight

Misaki Ayuzawa. An angel that had trained for years in heaven, waiting for a chance to finally go down to Earth to fulfil her mission. It was a goal for many angel to slay a devil, and just most of them, it was Misaki's goal too. One little problem. All angels that are on Earth get their powers depleted by half because of the impact of the fall from heaven. After training for years, Misaki was finally getting assigned to Earth.

There was one golden rule that all angels had to obey when they were being sent to Earth.

_No angel is to ever feel anything for the humans down on Earth, never let your personal thoughts and feelings overcome you._

Misaki laughed. Why would she ever let her feelings take over her actions? She had trained long and hard for this moment, any angel that could make it back alive would gain so much glory and fame! Of course, there was always another side to this. If you didn't get back, that would mean that you had gotten killed by a devil. That actually happened quite a lot. Simply put, it was either fame and glory or certain death. The latter didn't seem to affect the other angel's enthusiasm towards it. Angels were naturally drawn to challenges.

Before the fall, Misaki was sent to a room to get ready. The angel that was there slipped a locket around Misaki's neck. "This locket is one of a kind, and it will only work for you. Whenever you need something, with close your eyes and open the locket while thinking of your wish. It will happen, but there will be other angels tracking every wish that you make and deciding whether or not to grant them. Most importantly, never take the locket off, it also serves as your tracker; we will need it to track you when the time comes. Information about your mission will be given in the form of notes that will be sent to you. Well, if all that is set, you're ready to fall. You will be sent to your home on Earth, it has everything that you may need. Good luck, Misaki-san."

Misaki nodded.

Closing her eyes, Misaki prepared herself for the fall. The only thing she felt was her body touching the ground when she landed. It took only a swift few seconds.

She opened her eyes. The only thing she could comprehend was how the air around her was so different, and how different _everything_ was. Misaki gently touched the locket on her neck, reminding herself that all of this was real, that she was really on Earth, on a mission to slay a certain devil. She scanned her surroundings. It looked like she was in the bedroom of her new home. Misaki walked towards the wardrobe, flung the doors open and sure enough, it has filled with clothes, all of which were the perfect size. She sat down onto the bed, and noticed a note lying on her bed. She picked it up.

_Misaki, you will start attending high school as a 17 year old student in Seika High starting tomorrow. The map to the school is also included in this note. All the items that you will need are in the study room. Work towards finding the devil which you have been assigned to slay. The locket will tell you if there is something off about anyone you meet there. Beware, devils are masters of mind trickery. Good luck. _

She glanced at the map slightly. Nodding to herself, Misaki stuffed the note into her pocket. She was dressed in casual human clothes-T-shirt and jeans- instead of the elaborate dresses that she usually had to wear back in heaven. She largely preferred the human clothes; she had never especially liked dragging herself around in long, silky robes and dresses. Misaki walked around her house, and decided that it was pretty much all right.

That night, Misaki whispered to herself, "I'll slay that devil and get back to heaven. I'll avenge my parents who died doing this same mission."

When she was introduced to the class, they didn't say much. After all, Misaki was just an average-looking girl to them. The teacher, pointed to a seat at the back of the class next to a guy who had the deepest emerald eyes and blonde hair. Misaki walked over and greeted the guy. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, nice to meet you."

The guy didn't even look up from the table to acknowledge her presence. He just continued staring at the table as though it was the most interesting thing yet. Misaki was feeling slightly irritated by the guy's obvious lack of courtesy, but she didn't say anything. There was something weird about him. The Girl who was sitting in front of Misaki turned to say in an overly excited voice, "Don't worry about him, Usui Takumi is always like that, Misaki-san, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I'm Sakura Hanazono, and this girl beside me is Shizuko Kaga, it's nice to meet you!" Shizuko turned to nod at Misaki.

The entire day passed without many problems, except that Misaki was getting sort of annoyed by the silence emitting from beside her. When the bell rang for the end of the day, Sakura and Shizuko asked, "Misaki-chan, would you like to have lunch with us?" She was about to answer when she suddenly heard a soothing voice in her head. _Stay in class. Don't leave. _

Hesitating for just a second, Misaki smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, but I'm staying in school to go through some notes. After all, I'm sure I've got some catching up to do in terms of revision!" _Interesting lie. _The voice, again!

Misaki stayed in class until all of the students had left. At least, she thought so. As she closed her textbooks, she realised that the only students left in the class were her and Usui Takumi. She knew there was something strange about him. Misaki thought to herself, _I must be hallucinating! _

As she got up to leave the class, Usui Takumi suddenly leaned over close to her and whispered gently in the same soothing voice that I had heard in my head, "Hello, _angel," _and then he planted a light kiss on Misaki's forehead.

She gulped. She knew exactly what was weird about Usui Takumi.

- END -

Author's Notes: It's been so so long since I sat down to write properly! I had another idea, and I was going to write that, but this idea suddenly popped into my head, and I was really motivated to write it, so I did. Please tell me if you liked this story so far and whether you want me to continue it. If you don't like it, I'll most likely leave it as a oneshot and start on my other idea instead. As of now, my other story, 'Once In A Lifetime' is on hold, so I'm really sorry about that. I desperately wanted to complete it, but I just couldn't seem to think of any ideas, anyone have any? Well, that's about it, hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it and as always, remember to review! Have a nice day everyone! (:

Xoxo, Angelix3

For latest updates on my life and stories, follow me on twitter! The link is in my profile, check it out!


	2. Second Kiss

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Personally, I think it sucked, I'm running out of ideas… Anyway, I looked through my previous chapter and noticed so so many errors everywhere~ I should really have checked it again, but I was just so tired. Thanks for all the reviews, I was really happy when I read them! :D Oh, I know people don't like when authors reply reviews here, but this person doesn't have an account so I have to do this.

GNazi : Thanks for your review, I get that there are lots of errors, and like I said, I didn't look through the previous chapter so that's probably why. And about the punctuation errors, its most likely my computer's auto correct C: I'll work harder to improve, though!

Okay, so that's basically all I wanted to say, I know this chapter might be disappointing because it really sucks : But hope everyone had fun reading it anyway, and I apologise for all the errors in it. (:

***DISCLAIMER: I'm always so sad whenever I remember that Maid-sama isn't mine D': * **

Title: Second Kiss

"Who… or _what_ are you?" Misaki muttered out, frozen in shock. Usui Takumi leaned even closer as he whispered, "I'm your perfect dream, or your worst nightmare."

Misaki's face turned bright red. She was flustered, why would she be blushing because of a devil? And a devil that she was tasked to _kill_, too! _Wait. Mind tricks. _Misaki focused on keeping a straight face as she announced, "I know what you're doing, you're messing with my mind, aren't you! What do you want with me?" Usui Takumi smirked as he touched Misaki's check, replying in an innocent tone.

"What do you mean? What I want to know is how you should be knowing what I'm supposedly doing, which I doubt is something you should know about?" Misaki blinked as she slapped his hand away. He was confusing her again, with all the weird ways he was saying things! She shook her head, as if to clear all the craziness that he was planting in her mind. "Stop confusing me! It's not going to work!" Misaki spluttered out.

_Oh really? Why don't we test that theory out? Kiss me. Now. _Forgetting about maintaining her dignity in front of the devil, Misaki spit and growled "Hell no, you perverted outer space alien!" Usui Takumi grinned in a somewhat amused manner, "Hell? That's where I'm from, angel". And then he pressed his lips against Misaki's.

Without thinking, Misaki kissed him back. It was as though she was in a trance as their lips brushed against each other's softly, as his lips caressed hers tenderly. As a ray of sunlight shone in through the window, Misaki was blinded by a light that was reflecting it. She pulled away, gasping for air. Her face was glowing red, her eyes were huge from the shock of what she had just done. Having a completely different reaction, Usui Takumi had a pleased expression on his face.

"See you, angel." Usui Takumi said as he turned and just walked out of the classroom as though nothing had happened, waving his hand. _Stop calling me that! _Misaki screamed in her head while watching him go. What had she just done? She had just kissed a devil! She should have killed him earlier. She should have just killed him while he was distracted. Misaki's mind filled up with many 'should haves'. As impossible as it was, Misaki felt like she should get away from him, but at the same time, somehow, she was feeling an attraction to him, one that was so wrong that it felt right.

The next day, the teacher was assigning a Science project, where one needed to research on the qualities that others should have to be your potential mate- they were studying that topic- and having the _best_ luck ever, it was a pair project. And guess what? Misaki was paired with Usui Takumi, that ignorant, irritating, evil devil that Misaki noticed had a lot of the girls chasing after him, only to get rejected after they confessed. Anxious to finish the project, Misaki asked hurriedly, "Okay, so what are the qualities that you think your potential mate should have?" Without hesitation, Usui Takumi replied. "You."

"What do you mean?" Shocked and yet somewhat flattered, Misaki forgot that she was in a classroom filled with other people. "Ayuzawa-san, would you like to share with the class what you were talking about?" the teacher asked. Before Misaki could answer, Usui Takumi replied, "I was just telling Ayuzawa-san the qualities that I think my potential mate should have."

"And what might those qualities be?"

"Black hair, gold eyes, fierce personality."

"Well, anyone you know that fits your description?"

"Yes."

The teacher nodded as he scribbled down something on his paper. Misaki could feel eyes on her, she felt as though the whole class was staring at her black hair and seeing if she had gold eyes. She looked down, Misaki knew the answer, she did have gold eyes, and she also knew something else. Usui Takumi was making fun of her.

Misaki decided to ask for a change of seat after the lesson had ended. She knew she was missing out on a good chance of killing Usui Takumi, but she just couldn't stand him anymore. She would just have to find another way to slay him.

The bell rang, and Usui Takumi was out of the class in a flash. After all the students had left, Misaki walked over to the teacher and asked for the change.

In reply, he shook his head.

"Why would you want to change seats? Throughout the year, when Usui-san just came, he kept so quiet in class although his grades were perfect, but once you came, he actually opened his mouth for once and spoke up. That itself shows the influence that you have on him. I'm sorry, but I cannot accede to your request."

"I understand."

Misaki could have told the teacher that although that devil was getting better, she was worse, but Misaki had never been one for talking back, not even back in the days when she was still learning how to fight in heaven and her instructors lectured her.

That night, Misaki couldn't sleep. Something a**b**out Usui Takumi's every touch made her want more, and that was utterly wrong for an angel. His face lingered in her mind, and the way he kissed her made her want so much more. Eventually, Misaki fell asleep to the image of Usui Takumi's gaze on her, the way his emerald eyes sparkled.

- End -

Author's Notes: Sorrie for the freaking late update. I said I would update maybe once a week, but I'm totally not sticking to that. I'm so sorriee…. Stress. Exams. Life. Basically everything, but I'm not going to take those as excuses, though (: I'll just have to work harder! Sorrie for all the errors and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :

P.S if you study maths, I know just about everyone does, have you done the chapter 'indices'? I just had a test on it, and it just about killed me -_-

Follow me on Twitter for updates on everything so if you're a 'twitterbug' and check Twitter every five seconds do follow me okay! Links are in my profile so please check them! Lastly, remember to review! :D

Xoxo, Angelix3 (:

~Always S-M-:-)-E~


	3. Third Times A Charm

Haiii(: Omigosh. I know what everyone is going to say, that I'm a total slacker and that I don't care about any of you at all. ): I do, I do, it's just that school has been killing me. So much tests and homework, I barely have time to sleep. I haven't updated in 2 months. 2 freaking months. I know I'm a horrible person. Anyway, a certain reviewer's review popped up in my email, and that motivated me to stop my homework and distress by writing a story. Thanks, wolfbound321! xD

Reply to Twinkle Earthling: Ahhhhh! I'm sosososo sorrie for such a late update. I'm pathetic, huh. Though this reply is soooo late, hopefully you finished your homework already. :D I'm still horrible at indices, btw. Ohh, and no, I'm not S3, my school just teaches some things way too fast most of the time! :D Thanks so much! ^^

Truthfully, I love all of my readers and I'm just so sorrie about my absence for such a long period of time. I can't promise, but I'll try my very hardest to update ASAP! Thankkyou all for the reviews so far, and I hope you'll continue supporting this horrible author here. This story may suck and be OOC, beware. :3 Enjoy!

***DISCLAIMER: I will never own maid-sama, sadly.***

Title: Third times a charm

"Could you, like, stop pestering me?" Misaki was getting more and more irritated with that devil.  
>She was walking down the hallway to her next class, and Usui Takumi seemed to be stalking her, every single time she turned back to look, there he was. An innocent puppy face appeared on his face as he replied, "I'm just walking to my next class, you're way too paranoid, angel."<p>

Rolling her eyes, Misaki hurried off, anxious to get him out of her sight. Her temper was getting worse, but who could blame her? That devil was annoying her every day, yet she just could not find a chance to kill him. After all, everyone in the class would certainly notice if Usui Takumi suddenly vanished.

Although Misaki really hated him, there was something tugging at her. In the very back of her mind, she felt something. A feeling that she had never ever felt before. Each time she closed her eyes at night, the image of Usui Takumi kissing her would appear, enchanting her dreams. Wait, no. Not enchanting, it was more like haunting her nightmares. He was a devil, he had sided with Satan and had fallen from heaven, there was no way that Misaki could even have an inch of liking to such a demon. A devil was the worst kind there was, they were the ones that had sided with Satan during the argument so many years ago when Satan was still welcomed in heaven, or rather Lucifer as he was known then.

For some unknown reason, Misaki was actually curious to know more about Usui Takumi. His past, his family, his life, and most importantly, who he was and why she had to kill him. Normally, angels and devils left each other alone and did not fight much. But, all Misaki really knew was that all the devils were not really devils, they were angels that had sided with Satan and had fallen, abandoning the title of 'angel'. Why did Usui Takumi fall in the first place? His history was just so unknown and mysterious, Misaki was determined to find out more about the 'devil' that she had been tasked to slay before she slayed him.

One day, right after a lesson had ended, Misaki decided to ask Usui herself. What was a better way to find out about someone than to ask that person himself? She turned to face him, only to realise that he had been staring at her all along. Her face started to glow as she stammered, "Why…Why are you staring at me like… like that?" Usui Takumi chuckled. "Oh, nothing much, just imaging some things in my mind about a certain angel." _Uuuggghhh. _What was wrong with him, always talking like that?

With a deep sigh, Misaki attempted to compose herself. She needed an excuse to actually ask him about himself. "Look, I'm on a mission and I need to fulfil it. But first, I need to find out more. About you, I mean. You past, your life, whatever. So you better talk." With a tender smile, Usui Takumi replied. "Of course, I would love to assist you in any way that I can, angel. But first, I need you to fulfil _my_ criteria, you will agree to my one request once I finish." Desperate to get answers, she nodded.

"I was born in heaven just like you. I was an angel, just like you. When I was seventeen, I fell in love with a human girl. Of course, it was not allowed. I thought that if I fell, I would be able to become a human and be with her. And so I fell and our romance started. But, things never go as planned. I had fallen as an angel and I couldn't age, couldn't grow old with her. Before her 20th birthday, she fell sick, and passed away. And until now, I have been roaming the Earth alone. Truthfully, I have not sided with Satan, I fell for my own reasons."

_Wow._ Misaki never knew that Usui Takumi had had such a sad past. She spoke, choosing her words carefully. "I see, but what I don't understand is why I'm tasked to kill you. It's not like you're planning some war. And, what happened to the girl after she passed away. You should know, you used to be an angel."Usui Takumi smiled sadly. "I know why. I know what happened to the girl, too. Her death was planned by heaven, so that she could be reborn there and then grow and train to one day come back to Earth to try to slay me. So that I'll have no choice but to go back to heaven and work under them again. But of course, there's no way that I will do that. And now, that I have answered you, I shall say my request. _Kiss me_." As he finished, his smile twisted just slightly.

Misaki was shocked. More than shocked, there were no words to describe what she was feeling. But before Misaki was able to gather her thoughts together, Usui Takumi leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. And suddenly, Misaki could remember so much more.

-End-

Do you guys like it? I tried my best, but my brain is having trouble processing anything other than algebraic formulas currently. I apologise for all the spelling, grammar and punctuation errors. Once again, I'm horribly sorrie about my fail-ness in keeping up to my updates, but please do remember to tell me what you think by reviewing. Just click that button, it will make me so happiiee to know that there are still people there who are supporting this fanfic. Thankkyou and have a nice day! :DDDDD

Xoxo, AnGeLiX3 (:

10.07pm, 13/4/2012, GMT+8


	4. Completing The Puzzle

Hiii! :D I really don't know how to continue this story, so could you guys give me some ideas? Apologise about all the errors. (: Enjoy! :D

Twinkle Earthling: You're really really close. (: Thanks so much! You're so sweet. =))

***DISCLAIMER: No, Maid-sama isn't mine.***

Title: Completing the puzzle

Images of unknown things flooded her mind. No, not unknown, they were familiar in a strange way. They were not images, but memories. Of her past, it was most likely. There was one where she saw herself standing beside Usui Takumi, as though leaning in to kiss him. Another one showed the both of them, except that the background was different, it seemed to belong in another century from a while back. Then there were more flashes of such memories, each with their own story to tell of their love story of another time.

The memories stopped the moment they parted. Misaki was speechless. Usui spoke first, "Misaki, do you understand now?" Unknowingly, Misaki nodded. "We… Why were there so many places… and _times_?" She skipped the most important question. Seeming to understand her reason, Usui answered her.

"When I said that that girl… You… died, I didn't mean once. I meant so many times, until somehow the cycle got disrupted and you didn't come back to Earth after that. I watched you die again and again, and there was nothing I could do. But now, maybe I can."

"….."

Misaki didn't know what to say. Was the devil that she was assigned to kill really the person that was about to save her? Stammering, she spoke. "So… You must have really loved me, then." There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but somehow, those were the only words that managed to come out.

"That's my kind of love. But if that isn't what love is to you, then that's all I have."

For some reason, tears welled up in her eyes. She thought through all those lives she had had, those lives with her many different families, and how she would never remember all those tiny little details in each one of them. Had she been lied to all along by those in heaven?

"Can I try something?" Misaki asked nervously. Usui nodded. Carefully, Misaki leaned in to press her lips against his. She had only meant to try it to see whether or not those memories would surface again, but somehow her lips were unwilling to leave his, even after the memories had flowed right into her mind. She saw herself holding hands with him, smiling and laughing with so much happiness.

Moments later, when they both leaned away from lack of breath, Misaki's face was flushed. Not just from the kissing, too.

Smilign slightly, Usui asked, "How was your try?"

"Quite well, actually."

"I see."

Misaki wanted something. Not just Usui. She wanted to know about her past, _everything_.

"Alright. I want answers. Who was I before now? And before then? I want to know, you owe me that."

Usui sighed.

"I owe you so much more than that. Very well, but I have a request of my own. Call me Takumi. That's how you called me back then."

So many memories after that, Misaki was speechless. Again. Usui kissed her forehead gently as she leaned against him for support. What Misaki didn't understand was how Usui… _Takumi _could stand being with her heartbeak after heartbreak, every single time she died. She shouldn't be the one crying, it should be him. She was the lucky one, she was the one that couldn't remember all of their love stories, the one that was supposed to be spared all the pain and heartbreak, but instead, she was the one that was in pain.

"How do you stand it? Seeing me… _die_… time after time?"

"I don't. I don't stand it. I just remember that you come along again after every death."

Blinking back more tears, Misaki tried to say something. But she knew that anything that she said could not balance things out. After all, Takumi was the one that had to suffer over and over, and all she had had to do was try to kill him.

Breaking the silence that had entered since Takumi had spoke, Misaki asked, "So how come I don't remember even one part of it? I mean, I am an angel now, anyway."

As though he had to think it through extremely carefully about every word that he said, Takumi replied carefully. "They don't wipe out your memory, they can't do it. All that they do is to lock it up somewhere in your mind, but that lock occasionally slips, and when you go somewhere and see something that you have seen in the past, you'll find it strangely familiar, but you just won't know why."

Misaki hadn't realised that she had been nodding continuously since just now. She stopped herself and then asked again. "Then why, why do you know so much about my mind? About how everything is 'locked' up? How can I remember anything, then?" She was desperate to know about her love story from so long ago. Misaki didn't want to admit it, but she was desperate to know about the way she had loved Takumi and the way he had loved her. Under her strong personality, she was vulnerable.

She felt his lips touch hers, how his lips wrapped around hers so tenderly, so gently.

"Because, I'm the one that locks it all up. Not the people in heaven, angel."

-END-

Ok. I really don't know what I'm doing right now. I keep having ideas in my mind, but I just can express them out in this story. I know this chapter sucked… I'm just soso sorriie. Major OOC by both Misaki and Usui. I would love if any of you gave me some ideas about this… My mind's a mess right now. I don't think there's much development in this chapter, it's basically just Misaki understanding more. Boring, huh. I feel like a failure right now. Gaahhh. Hopefully, my mind will clear up soon. (:

Anyway, please review your thoughts towards this chapter. I love and accept constructive criticism, not just reviews saying "Update" non-stop. Thanks so much! :D

Xoxo, AnGeLiX3 (:

-GMT+8, 21/4/2012, 10.53pm.

P.s Didn't proofread this, so don't hate. (:


	5. Filling The Blanks

Okay. Please. Slap me. Kick me. Hate me if you want. I know it's been literally been months since my last update. This year has been really busy for me and I just didn't have the time to actually sit down and write. I mean, I have ideas and stories all planned out in my mind, but I just don't have enough no time to type them out. I'm so sorry. Please skip this part if you just want to read the story and not me rambling. Btw, this story is half me blabbering, half story. The next chapter will be longer, I'll make sure of it!

Here's an apology that I thought out, dedicated to all these people: ChuGaEun, karynperovskite, Twinkle Earthling, SGyourfan, Nicz and miss nobody. (In NO specific order, just based on how I saw it on the review list thing, and from user accounts to anonymous accounts) Basically just anyone who read and/or reviewed the previous chapter. I'm sorry if I missed you out!

Dear all, I'm sososososososososo freaking ultra sorry for all that I've done and having made all of you wait this long just for an update. If you don't find my story interesting or got bored waiting or any other reason and don't want to read it anymore, I completely understand. Who likes writers who don't update consistently, right? But. If you do still want to read this, thank you so much! I love you and totally appreciate it, y'know. I'll try my best to update more consistently now as my end-of-year exams have finally ended and I'm free now! And, if you have any questions about the story or want spoilers or whatever, you are totally free to message me if you want. (:

Sorry for this long intro, I'll start the story now!

***DISCLAIMER: Maid-sama is not mine, in any way, shape or form.***

**Title: Filling the blanks **

"Because I'm the one that locks it all up. Not the people in heaven, angel."

"You locked...my memories?! How?! That's crazy, are you insane? Angel or devil or whatever else you may be, that's unheard of! How could you do that, you just stole everything in my past away…" Misaki burst out. She didn't know what on earth she was saying, but those words just felt right. As she finished, she could feel the tears that she had previously held back falling down her face.

She hadn't realised that _Usui _had pulled her towards him and had wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and jumped away from him in a swift motion. "Don't touch me, you… you… Get away from me!" As Misaki stepped away, she could see the hurt in Usui's eyes. She instantly walked back towards him. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that… I just… Oh I don't freaking know!" She exclaimed, putting her arms up in exasperation. The hurt she saw from Usui was quickly replaced with amusement. Laughing, he spoke. "Mood swings, huh. You're so emotional today, PMS maybe?" She immediately wanted to slap him right then. "You perverted outer space alien!" She lifted her arm, ready to give him a hi-five to the face when he grabbed her hand, as though knowing what she was about to do. "Relax, angel. Take a deep breath. I thought you wanted to know why I locked your memories, and how." Sighing, she nodded. "Yes, I do."

"The process is simple, really. The difficult part is maintaining it-"

"Maintaining? What do you mean?" Curious to know more, Misaki cut in.

"I meant, keeping the memories locked and making sure you won't remember it all of a sudden. An example of not maintaining is what just happened. Just because I kissed you, part of your memories

unlocked. Now, don't cut in until I finish." Raising her hand, she brushed her fingers gently against her lips, glowing red as she remembered the kiss.

"Okay, fine. I promise not to cut in."

"Good. It's fairly simple to lock up your memories. I just have to enter your dreams and then lock it up with a special key. Easy-"

"Key? What key-"

"You promised, Misaki. The key just requires a couple things to make. A fragment of the person, anything from a strand of hair to something that the person touched. And just any ordinary key. Keeping the door locked, that's hard. I have to lie to myself. I can't have any feelings for you, I can't or else the lock gets weaker, until it eventually breaks. As we speak, its already getting weaker, I honestly can't believe I'm letting this get this far." He laughed to himself.

Misaki was stunned into silence. What did he mean by the lock getting weaker and her getting back more memories? All she could remember were just some images of them, together. What about the rest of her lives? Did she even have any family whatsoever?

Usui… No, _Takumi _grabbed her hand as he said, "No, you don't have any family. Every life, you were an orphan, the pain of having to lose their own child before twenty is too much, so you're an orphan every time." It was as though he had read her mind.

It was too much for her. Her head was exploding and hurting with everything that she had had to take in. She was always in love with Takumi? She was an angel made to teach another angel a lesson?

"Wait. So you mean, that all my life, I've been living over and over again just because you wouldn't follow the rules? Even my being an angel was for you?! Do I even have any purpose other than that?!" Misaki exploded in anger.

Takumi was speechless, but just for a moment. He quickly regained his composure. "That's quick harsh and blunt. But. Quite true. It's relevant for all your lives, other than the first one. You had parents that life, a sister, even. Her descendant is still alive, if you must know. By some miracle, she looks just like your sister and even has the same name."

"What's her name? Where is she now?"

"Suzuna Ayuzawa. I don't know, I haven't bothered to track your family heritage. All I know it that this lifetime, if you think of being an angel as one, is different from every other life you had. I don't mean different as in being as angel, but different on a whole new level, angel."

Misaki wanted to know this Suzuna girl. She actually used to have a sister! "Please. Can you give me back my memories? I want them back."

Takumi shook his head sadly. "No. I mean, you can have them, but the only way to get them all in your mind in that perfect order that they were in is for you to discover them yourself. You have to really want it. All the memories that you have now are mere fragments, as you have mentioned. They're all from my mind." For some reason, Takumi seemed hesitant to reveal anymore.

Anxious to know more, Misaki started shaking Takumi's arm. "Tell me! Tell me how to, I have to."

Takumi smirked. "Alright then. This is how you do it."

With that, he leaned forward and kissed her_. Again. _

- End -

How was that? I know that not much story development is present and all, but I felt that this part of the story was important to the future development of the story. Actually, there's a line in this story that hints that the story is not as 'simple' as it seems. If you want, tell it to me and I'll message you the future plot if you get the line right! Or, if you just want to know what happens, just tell me, too. (:

I know that throughout my absence on fanfiction, my writing style and stuff might have changed. Its probably for the worse. :/ Please do excuse all my mistakes, I didn't proofread it to make sure. :X

Oh, and I know this might not be interesting to some people, but Rapture. The last book in the Fallen Series is out! Quite long ago, but still. Hopefully, once this chapter is published, you'll know that the story is not as similar to Fallen as it seems. I've already read Rapture, and well… If you want my take on it, I'll mention it in the next chapter!

Thanks so much for reading this long blabber by me, I hope you guys will all have the best day! ^^

Xoxo, AnGeLiX3 :

-GMT+8, 13/10/2012, 9.14pm

P.S. I'm not sure if any of you guys read, Gakuen Alice, but I have an idea for a fanfiction! Tell me if you want to read it. ^_^


	6. Watching You

Title: Watching you

I'm sorry. Long author's notes after the story. Please always remember to review and favourite this if you liked it! (:

*DISCLAIMER: As always, Maid-Sama does not belong to me. Only the plot of this story does.*

"That bastard! Who does he think he is… Kissing me like I'm some…." Misaki's thoughts trailed off. She was majorly pissed off with Usui Takumi, _forcing_ his lips on hers yet again. He'd disappeared after kissing her and was who-knows where, a place Misaki definitely did not care about. She assured herself. So what if he had something with her in her past lives? It was in the past, and will stay in the past. Once she got back her memories from him, there would be nothing between them. Nothing. _Nothing at all._ The huge problem right now was how she was going to get them while still completing her mission of killing him. The only source she had right now was her descendant, and even that was extremely vague. Sighing, she decided to just get home and then decide what she would do.

As Misaki opened her door, she had an ominous feeling that something was off. Her intuition; it was an angel thing. Silently, she walked down the hallway to her room, wincing when the floorboards squeaked. The person that was standing by her bed was someone completely unexpected.

He was tall, with fair skin, bleached blond hair and yellowish-golden eyes. She recognised him immediately and tensed up.

"Tora Igarashi. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in heaven or what?!" Tora Igarashi was an angel in the same level as Misaki that had not been given the chance to come to Earth. They had actually been good friends, until the day the results for the mission allocations were released. Misaki suspected that he possessed an immense jealousy and hatred towards her for being given the opportunity, but was never sure. For sure, Tora Igarashi had charisma - all angels did, but Usui Takumi was in a completely different league.

Noting Misaki's reaction, Tora laughed. "Breathe, Ayuzawa-san". He was always impeccably polite, even when he didn't actually mean it. "I'm here on a task, to inform you of something." He paused, gauging her reaction. Misaki said nothing, too shocked to speak.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't get sidetracked. Remember what you were tasked to do and do it and only it. Nothing more, nothing less. That is all I have to say, Ayuzawa-san. It took you awhile to get home, didn't it? I clearly remember school ending more than an hour ago. No matter. I will take my leave now. Remember my words, Ayuzawa-san."

When Tora Igarashi finished speaking, a flash of light appeared, and he was gone. Still in shock, Misaki sat down on her bed, noticing a note placed by her pillow. She took a deep breath and slowly processed what had just happened. Ok. So Tora Igarashi just appeared and basically said that the other angels in heaven were watching her and had sent him to stop her from continuing her search for her memories. He hadn't exactly said that, but it was clear that it was implied. Most angels weren't straightforward.

"Now what do I do?" Misaki groaned in frustration. It was obvious that the angels were keeping something from her by stopping her from knowing more, but she couldn't just ignore them. The angels that were watching her were called The Watchers, and she had heard rumours about them interfering in the missions of other angels but had never actually met an angel who had his or her mission interfered with. As much as Misaki hated to admit it, this was unsettling her. Angels were supposed to be confident and prepared for anything, but after Misaki's arrival on earth, she had demonstrated just about everything but confidence.

Suddenly remembering the note on her bed, she picked it up and read it.

_Remember my words. _

On the note was the last words that Tora Igarashi had said to her just before leaving. Carefully, Misaki folded the note and stuffed it under some random books on her table, hoping to forget its existence. It only reminded her of The Watchers. A thought suddenly came to her. Was Igarashi a member of The Watchers now? Usually, when angels were not given a mission on earth, they were allocated to other tasks. As much as Misaki hated to admit it, Igarashi had been her friend and she was concerned about him.

*Knock knock*. Misaki jumped, still slightly shocked after what had happened. Someone was at her door. She was unsure of whether or not to open it, considering she had told no one her address and yet there was someone at her door. Cautiously, Misaki looked through the peephole and sighed in irritation at the sight of a certain perverted outerspace alien outside her door. She proceeded to open it.

"Where did you go just now? What are you doing here? How did you get my address? You are not welcome here!" Before Usui could speak, Misaki had muttered a stream of questions.

Taking a moment to answer, Usui chuckled.

"Firstly, your floormat says 'welcome', so clearly I'm welcome here. I was searching for the last location of Suzuna Ayuzawa, we were looking for her to get back your memories, or did you forget already-"

"Get to the point!"

"Chill, Misa-chan. As I was saying, I'm here to tell you that I found her address and to ask you if you want to go to the address, it's not that far from here. Anyway, about _your _address, I have my ways."

"Fine, okay. Come in Usui… Takumi." Misaki remembered him telling her to call him by his name. She hesitated in telling him about Igarashi's visit, but there was no hiding it anyway. Usui would realise something was wrong immediately.

As Usui took a step in, he stopped. "There was another angel here." It was a statement, not a question.

"Just before you came actually, an angel was here to kindly remind me of the task at hand and not get sucked into researching other things." Misaki hadn't meant to sound sarcastic, but her words were laced with sarcasm as she spoke.

"The task at hand? Ahh… You must mean killing me, don't you? Before you think of actually killing me, do you really think it is a wise decision to just abandon your past by listening to The Watchers? You should know, there are corrupt angels out there, too."

Misaki was surprised. She hadn't mentioned The Watchers at all, yet Usui somehow knew about them. "No… I want to know about my past. It's important to me. So, are we going to Suzuna Ayuzawa's house now or what?"

"It's just a few streets from here, surprisingly. Shall we go?" Usui put his hand out in a gentlemanly gesture.

Ignoring his gesture, Misaki answered. "Must be a coincidence, huh."

Shaking his head, Usui replied.

"Nothing, Misa-chan. Nothing is ever a coincidence."

-End-

I've inserted an apology on my profile, so I would really appreciate it if you guys could go read it. It's extremely long and I didn't want to add it here to flood this space.

So, what do you guys think of this chapter? There is some content here that I'm aware that is linked to religious terms so I wanted to want it clear that everything I've written is completely and utterly fictional so please don't get offended in any way, shape or form if I've messed up some things. I'm only borrowing the words in my story.

I'm thinking of making a side story about Igarashi and The Watchers that links to this so look forward to that in the near future!

**A thought for you: Is Igarashi good or bad? What are his intentions? Who are The Watchers?

Please review and favourite this! Have an amazing and beautiful day ^_^

Angelix3 xx

P.S. I have a update schedule up on my profile!


End file.
